Secret Levels
Secret levels are levels you usually can't access by normal means, meaning they don’t have a direct passage leading to them. It is theorized there are still many more secret levels to be found out there. The Basement The Basement was formerly theorized to exist at the bottom floor of the backrooms, but there is no evidence that there is a bottom. Due to this, the former level -1 has been renamed to "The Basement" after another level was named -1. To access this level you have to break and go through the roof on any floor. This level is the most dangerous of all, yet highly skilled people still come and go through this level. The exits to this level are random; the same as the paths to them. People mainly come here to try and find an unknown base. The rooms in The Basement are mostly similar in what they hold, a single door and 1-3 lights on the ceiling. Upon entering the door, is another room with 1 door and 1-3 lights. In very rare instances you will find a brick wall behind a door, but closing the door behind you will lead you to another room when opening the door again. This goes on for about 500-800 million square miles. In rare circumstances, you will find exists with an elevator leading to mostly level 3 but some reports have said it lead them to level 2. The Metro The Metro is a recently found level that you can access by getting on a train and wait for the next station to arrive. The metro is extremely peaceful and holds a base owned by no one. The entrance to The Metro are random places that should have a train-station in reality, but as the backroom is a messed-up version of reality itself, the entrance can be practically anywhere. The exits are random but the paths are stationary, making it mappable. The Metro can be mapped and goes in this order: * Level 9 * Level 36 * Level 11 * The Dark Metro * Level 6.5 * The End * Level 14 * Level 10 * Level 4 * The Hub * Level 33 * Level 3 * Level 32 * Level 43 (if holding a "Ocean" related item) The Dark Metro There is a story going around of an entity that is now nicknamed "The Conductor." It is theorised that the entity is the train-driver, however, in reality, conductor is not the train-driver. Occasionally, after reaching the Metro, you may find a strange, dilapidated house from the Victorian era. Entering it will transport you into the Dark Metro, an older and more sinister version of The Metro. The Whiteout The Whiteout is an area that can be reached through one of level -1's doors. People who enter the whiteout report being occasionally blinded by the brightness. Staring out any of the windows can make you blind. The level itself resembles a white house that appears to be under renovation. Ladders, Tools and Other items of construction can be found throughout the area. It is believed that no known entities roam the whiteout. The Static The Static is an area that can be reached through glitched arcade machines in level 25. There are very few accounts of The Static mostly because all devices go static upon entry into it. The only creature you encounter here are The Bugs.Category:List of Levels Category:Levels Category:Secrets